


The Unknown Unknown

by MayaBill



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Confused Katsuki Yuuri, Crack, M/M, Smitten Victor Nikiforov, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 08:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayaBill/pseuds/MayaBill
Summary: Юри никогда не хотел становиться суперзлодеем. Эти вещи просто случились с ним.





	The Unknown Unknown

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Unknown Unknown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11297580) by [opalish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalish/pseuds/opalish). 



> Чудесный фик)) Я попыталась его перевести, так что наслаждайтесь. Не забудьте перейти по ссылке к оригинальному автору и поставить ему kudos))  
> Эта работа есть на Фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6151690

Юри никогда не хотел становиться суперзлодеем. Он до сих пор не думает о себе так, к тому же у него нет злодейских замашек, к примеру, он не хихикает громко, или не разговаривает о себе в третьем лице, или не одержим одним героем, как какой-нибудь жуткий тип.  
  
Эм.  
  
Вообще считается ли, если этот герой Виктор Никифоров? Весь мир одержим Никифоровым; он практически признак жизни.  
  
— Она дышит, у нее есть пульс, и она ретвитит последнее селфи Виктора. Она будет в порядке.  
  
И он, ну, не вызывает Виктора на обозреваемые всеми разборки или не пытается убить его друзей, и семью, и ужасно милого пуделя. У Юри просто… есть плакаты. И маленький пудель, названный в его честь. Может фигурка или две, но не те жуткие! Привлекательные. Очень привлекательные.  
  
Дело в том, что Юри, сколько себя помнит, всегда хотел быть таким же героем, как Виктор. Он знает, что не может быть _в точности_ как Виктор, конечно. У них абсолютно разные способности — Виктор с подходящей ему эмпатией, элегантный и умный и, прежде всего, не жестокий, в то время как Юри просто… физически сильный. Очень, очень сильный.  
  
Но даже если Виктор может сказать, что чувствуют люди, даже если он может _влиять_ на то, что они чувствуют, не означает, что он не может быть ранен. В некоторых случаях он уязвимее многих, когда он на поле боя. Вот почему он работает в команде, а не сам по себе.  
  
Некоторое время Юри думает, что он сможет сделать это: стать героем, настолько хорошим, чтобы защитить Виктора, пока он занят защитой всех остальных.  
  
После провала в Сочи, в конце концов, эта мечта умирает быстрой и болезненной смертью.  
  


* * *

 

  
  
Это случается так:  
  
Юри восемнадцать, и это первый раз, когда он живёт вдали от дома. Его разрешение на размещение скоро истекает, у него есть рекомендательное письмо от Минако, и он настроен получить свою лицензию с первой попытки, зарегистрироваться как герой, и пройти каждый тест, и выполнить свою давнюю мечту.  
  
И научиться быть _лучше_. Минако — одна из лучших, герой на века, но ее способности очень отличаются от его собственных.  
  
В тот день, когда он решает начать свою новую жизнь, как супергерой, солнце сияет и птички поют. Юри чувствует себя по-другому, почти уверенно, и кажется правильным носить свой новый костюм, тот что Минако заказала для него. Это первый раз, когда он носит его на публике, хоть раз в своей жизни он не чувствует неловкости из-за сетки, и полуюбки, и сияния страз. (— Твоя способность может быть и старая обычная сила, — сказала ему Минако, когда дала ему его. — Но это не значит, что ты не можешь приодеться.)  
  
Он взбудоражен по пути в Сочинский Совет Героев — величайшее здание Совета в мире, и дом Международного Супергеройского Объединения. Он не готов — никто не готов — к волне суперзлодеев, действующих вместе после месяцев секретного планирования, к началу одновременных нападений на супергеройские крепости по всему миру.  
  
_Особенно_ на Сочинский Совет Героев.  
  
Это заканчивается так:  
  
Для Юри озадаченностью, страхом и злостью, адреналином. Он помогает, конечно, делает все, что может, когда злодеи нападают — он на ступенях здания, не совсем у двери, и он находится прямо между злодеями и их целью.  
  
В этот момент, в этот самый момент он думает: он наконец-то, наконец-то получает свой шанс защитить Виктора. Его мечта потихоньку исполняется.  
  
Но тут Виктор оборачивается и видит его, и он должно быть думает, что Юри — источник гнева и желания убивать. Виктор показывает и кричит:  
  
— Вот он!  
  
Юри находит время, чтобы обернуться через свое плечо, но там никого нет, и его озаряет, что _Виктор думает, что он злодей_. Он бормочет что-то, что остается совершенно неуслышанным, но он может видеть, что битва сворачивается, видит, что злодеев ведут в передвижные камеры, а потом в тюрьму.  
  
Видит, что некоторые герои начинают обращать на _него_ внимание.  
  
Так что он паникует, и он убегает.  
  


* * *

 

  
  
Жизнь продолжается так:  
  
Некоторое время он думает о том, чтобы вернуться. Объясниться. Он даже собирается сделать это, один раз или два, но похоже, что его хорошие намерения — это магнит для еще больших проблем. К тому же нападения… много людей, и герои, и обычные жители, погибло во время нападений. Никто даже не сомневается.  
  
Юри не готов сесть за решетку.  
  
Минако тоже не может помочь.  
  
— Это выглядит плохо, Юри, — вздыхая, говорит она. — Если бы ты позвонил мне сразу же, тогда, может быть, я бы смогла сделать что-нибудь, но ты ждал. И сейчас против тебя также играет случай в ресторане… Я попробую, но я потеряла доверие с тех пор, как я ушла в отставку. Видимо владеть баром — это «не совсем для героя». Кучка стариков, недальновидные--  
  
И поэтому, после того, как эпоха Бдительного Героизма подходит к концу, Юри находит себя скрытно спасающим котят с веток деревьев и останавливающим налеты на магазины.  
  
Он разыскивается, но это не значит, думает он упрямо, что он совсем не может делать добрые дела.  
  
— И хорошо выглядишь, делая это, — Минако одобряет, когда он рассказывает ей об этом. — Этот костюм… Я проделала чертовски хорошую работу.  
  
— Ты его даже не создала, — поправляет ее Юри. — Ты просто сказала Юко придумать что-нибудь хорошее, и потом Нишигори сделал всю работу.  
  
— Такой неблагодарный. Был суперзлодеем всего две секунды, и уже ты--  
  
—  _Минако!_  
  
— Слишком рано?  
  


* * *

 

  
  
Юри в костюме, потому что он провел половину утра, спасая домашнюю черепаху Минами _снова_ (он начинает думать, что это что-то большее, чем просто безответственность владельца домашнего животного, и он до сих пор не уверен, как Минами вообще получил его номер телефона). И он в банке, чтобы использовать банкомат. Хорошее местечко за углом, где продают рамен, принимает только наличные, и он голоден--лазание по крышам в поиске несносных черепах, наращивает аппетит.  
  
Он не ожидает ограбления. Или команды супергероев, что приходит спасти этот день.  
  
— Только не снова, — стонет он.  
  
Он уже знает, как все закончится: или он сможет сбежать, и власти добавят новое ограбление банка в его список грехов, или удача подведет его, и он окажется в тюрьме.  
  
Эта команда супергероев — не просто какая-то команда супергероев, и Юри понимает, что его жизнь, состоящая из несовершенных преступлений, подходит к своему бесславному концу. Потому что, к сожалению, тот факт, что он является самым большим фанатом Виктора Никифорова, не останавливает команду Виктора Никифорова от его ареста после того, как они закончили с настоящими ворами.  
  
Юри убеждает себя, что могло быть хуже: если он не может быть героем и защищать Виктора, тогда он хотя бы будет очередным успехом в списке Виктора.  
  
Но все же. Прошло пять лет с Сочи, но он не готов заканчивать так. Правда не готов.  
  


* * *

 

  
  
Юри не уверен, что объяснение всего произошедшего Якову Фельцману, поможет его делу, но это правда, поэтому он рассказывает ему все. Ну, хорошо, Яков получает _немного_ отредактированную версию. Юри не видит причин говорить, что он является самым печальным фанатом Виктора Никифорова.  
  
Хотя он не ожидает, что это сработает. Кто поверит, что вся его суперзлодейская карьера построена на недопониманиях, плохом времени и ужасной удаче? Все пять лет?  
  
Например, возьмем сегодня. Откуда он должен был знать, что команда международно разыскиваемых воров, грабящих банки, нацелилась именно на этот банк? И сейчас он должен быть ответственным за их последнее преступление? Это смешно. Хуже всего, это _не первый раз, когда такое случается_. Если бы ему давали йену за каждое ограбление банка, в котором его обвиняли, как главного, стоящего за всем этим, с того провала в Сочи, у него бы было… семь йен. Эти семь йен он бы мог использовать, потому что он _никогда не грабил банк_.  
  
И даже если Яков поверит ему — что, судя по его выражению лица, почти невозможно — Юри занимался геройством без лицензии. Это также делает его преступником.  
  
Он пойман, он схвачен, он обречен. Он прощается с жизнью. Яков посмеется ему в лицо и тогда точно превратит его Настоящее Признание в сказку на ночь для всех маленьких супергероев: Самый Глупый Невиновный во Всем Огромном Мире.  
  


* * *

 

  
  
Виктор с ними в комнате допроса все это время. Также, как и Мила Бабичева, и молодой, но небезызвестный Русский Панк, Юрий Плисецкий. Георгий Попович в лазарете, потому что его тушь для ресниц попала ему в глаз, и по видимому это очень больно.  
  
— Я не чувствую, что он лжет, — говорит Виктор, когда Яков смотрит на него, после того, как Юри закончил со своей стороной происходящего. Юри отчаянно пытается чувствовать грусть и стыд вместо жалкой благодарности от нахождения рядом с Виктором.  
  
— Я верю ему, — неожиданно говорит Плисецкий. Юри удивленно упирается в него взглядом, Плисецкий быстро нахмуривается и показательно смотрит в сторону, а Виктор—  
  
— Вы знаете друг друга? — спрашивает Виктор, приподнимая брови. Он по большей части смотрит на Плисецкого, но Юри не настолько глупый, чтобы думать, что Виктор точно не знает, что происходит в комнате допроса — возможно во всем здании, исходя из чувствительности его сил.  
  
— Я… так не думаю? — говорит Юри, замирая.  
  
Плисецкий усмехается, и Юри борется с желанием отшатнуться. Сегодня… сегодня не его день.  
  
— Идиот, ты забыл об этом? Ты снял моего кота с дерева однажды.  
  
Юри в свое время спас безумное количество животных с неудобных высот ( _особенно_ черепаху Минами). Но некоторые из этих случаев выделяются.  
  
Если Плисецкий был ниже, младше, с стрижкой под горшок и с той же самой усмешкой…  
  
— О, это был ты?  — говорит Юри, удивленный. Он уверен, что никогда не забудет вид этого маленького, злого ребенка, говорящего Пуме Тигру Скорпиону прекратить играть и спускаться уже, _пожалуйста_.  
  
— Ты угостил меня пирожками после этого! — вспоминает он, улыбаясь. — Они были вкусные.  
  
На самом деле они поговорили немного, пока Юри ел; мальчик был свирепый, и не по годам развитый, и непреднамеренно смешной. Юри сделал серьезную ошибку, назвав кота «Пумой», только для того, чтобы его резко поправили:  
  
— Он _Пума Тигр Скорпион_ , ты, придурок.  
  
Он всегда думал о Раздраженном Светловолосом Ребенке с нежностью; в какой-то степени приятно видеть его теперь, когда он стал Раздражённым Светловолосым Подростком.  
  
— Конечно, они были хорошими, мой дедушка сделал их, — фыркает Плисецкий, но он выглядит немного довольным из-за того, что его помнят. Как мило, думает Юри снисходительно.  
  
— Как, эм, Пума Ти—  
  
— ПОТЯ, — громко обрывает его Плисецкий. — Мой кот ПОТЯ в порядке.  
  
Как быстро они растут, размышляет Юри.  
  
— Хорошо! А твой дедушка?  
  
— Он тоже в порядке, — бормочет Плисецкий с немного покрасневшими щеками. — Я скажу ему, что ты спрашивал.  
  
Яков ударяет ладонью по столу между ним и Юри.  
  
— Вы должно быть шутите, — рявкает он.  
  
Мила прочищает свое горло и добавляет:  
  
— Я верю ему, когда он говорит, что не был частью ограбления банка. Я не уверена, что кто-нибудь заметил в тот момент, но единственная причина, почему мне удалось поймать его, — это потому что он прикрыл человека от блестящих спреев Георгия.  
  
Юри сожалеет об этом. Человек был бы в порядке, а его волосы не отливали бы фиолетовым под этими флуоресцентными лампами комнаты допроса.  
  
— Вау, — произносит Виктор, его глаза сверкают, а губы дергаются. Он выглядит искренне развлеченным, так что хотя бы чего-то Юри достиг в своей жизни. — Восхитительно! Как ты думаешь, Яков, мы действительно имеем Случайного Злодея в наших руках?  
  
Яков сердито смотрит на всех, а особенно на Юри.  
  
Юри сглатывает, но не соскальзывает со своего стула или не ударяется в слезы, что он засчитывает как важную личную победу. Есть причина, по который Яков, хоть и не имея никаких способностей, известен во всем мире как Администратор (и иногда как Бог Модов, но Юри не очень понимает это).  
  
— Объясните мне, почему тогда «случайный злодей» имеет даже суперзлодейское имя, — говорит Яков твердым голосом и со скептицизмом в глазах.  
  
Маленький момент триумфа сразу же смывается сильной волной стыда.  
  
Когда он был младше, он придумывал разное количество геройских имен. Большинство героев используют его, когда они на работе или разговаривают с прессой, а некоторые даже отказываются раскрывать свои настоящие имена.  
  
Юрий Плисецкий был известен, как Ледяной Тигр; Мила Бабичева, как Пошла Ты Гравитация, что иногда заставляло Юри задуматься о ней; Георгий Попович был Прекрасным Принцем (хотя бы для себя и в официальных записях; больше он был известен под именем «Тот Фиолетовый Блестящий Парень»).  
  
Виктор всегда был просто Виктором — «Правда в рекламе, » — лихо сказал он однажды СМИ, подмигивая.  
  
Но у Юри никогда не было шанса выбрать свое собственное имя, несмотря на то, что его лист с вариантами уменьшился до трех любимых к сочинскому провалу. Что же до его злодейства, его имя было продуктом неправильного времени и ужасной удачи.  
  
Ну, хотя бы оно оригинальное, убеждает он себя сейчас. Уникальное. Запоминающееся.  
  
Плисецкий издает смешок.  
  
— Ты не знаешь, что значит «кацудон», Яков? — спрашивает он. — Это миска свиных котлет. Это как если бы Виктор звал себя Борщом или что-то в этом духе. Ты не можешь даже назвать это злодейским именем, это просто _еда_.  
  
— И также случайность, — говорит Юри, удрученный. — Я был в ресторане, когда кто-то пытался ограбить их, и после того, как я избавился от него—  
  
— Ах-ха! Убийство! — закричал Яков ударяя кулаком по столу. Юри вздрагивает и надеется, что Яков не поранит себя. — Ты признал это!  
  
— Что? Нет! Я согнул складной стул вокруг него так, чтобы он не мог двигаться, и потом позвонил в полицию! Но я был в костюме и прошло меньше, чем две недели после Сочи, так что они начали стрелять в меня сразу, как пришли, — он вздыхает и добавляет. — Я убежал, и копы решили, что я предал своего партнера или что-то вроде того. Но все, что они узнали обо мне в ресторане — это парочка новых деталей о моих способностях, и блюдо, которое я заказал, и как-то это сделало меня известным, как—  
  
— Кацудон, — завершает Виктор, его глаза блестят, и Юри сутулится, в то время как оба, он и Мила, абсолютно не могут скрыть своё веселье.  
  
— Кацудон, — грустно соглашается Юри.  
  
Худшая часть состоит в том, что он носил свой костюм, потому что решился вернуться и объяснить, что по-настоящему случилось во время нападения. Он просто хотел поесть в последний раз перед тем, как возможно лишиться свободы навсегда.  
  
Но после инцидента в ресторане, он осознал, что нет пути назад: для полиции и для Геройского Совета он все равно оставался злодеем. Объяснить Сочи — это одно дело, но два недопонимания вот так, в течение двух недель?  
  
— Яков, — говорит Виктор, звуча странно удовлетворенно, — Я чувствую, что он довольно честен. Обо _всем_.  
  
Юри оглядывается на него, пораженный и надеющийся. Он не думает, что может выбраться из этой ситуации, но иметь Виктора, который верит в него настолько сильно…  
  
— Это ничего не значит, — рычит Яков. — Может он—  
  
Яков не заканчивает предложение, потому что дверь в комнату допроса открывается с ударом, и Лилия Барановская входит внутрь. _Лилия Барановская_. Героиня больше известная, как Прима, женщина, которая была живой легендой еще до того, как Виктор родился.  
  
— Хмм, — произносит она, фиксируя на Юри самый пугающий взгляд, который он видел за всю свою жизнь. — Так это ты. Яков, мы переходим в Сапфировую Комнату для Конференций. Эта… комната… слишком тесная.  
  
Яков широко открывает рот.  
  
— Лилия— что за—  
  
Она полностью его игнорирует.  
  
— Я так понимаю, это ты ответственен за ту хорошую работу в Китае год назад, — говорит Лилия Юри, который ошеломленно замирает. Да, он помогал спасти Кубок Китая от каких-то воров, но…  
  
— Я чувствую небольшое согласие, даже маленькую искру гордости и подавляющее количество застенчивости и неуверенности, — выкрикивает Виктор весело, и Юри не уверен, что заставило Виктора смотреть на него, как на самую увлекательную мыльную оперу. — Это очень мило, правда.  
  
Что.  
  
_Что._  
  
— Я имею в виду, — говорит Юри, путая слова от шока. — Что. Я не— Я просто… настоящие герои там сделали гораздо больше.  
  
— Чепуха! — выкрикивает очень, очень знакомый голос, и Пхичит появляется из-за Лилии и лучезарно улыбается всем в переполненной комнате — даже Якову, который приобретает тревожный оттенок баклажана. — Приветик, Юри!  
  
— Пошел ты, мальчик-хомяк, — говорит Юрий тотчас.  
  
Настоящее супергеройское имя Пхичита — это Временной Прыжок, но все забыли об этом из-за того, что сам он называл себя Хомяком-Молотком*. Пхичит был под влиянием безумного количества Ред Булла и сахара в то время; Юри до сих пор снятся кошмары.  
  
Юри также не понимает, почему Пхичит не умирает от стыда, когда кто-нибудь вспоминает этот инцидент Хомяка-Молотка, но Пхичит похоже находит его веселым.  
  
— Нет, не ты, Чилли Вилли* Юрий, — говорит Пхичит, махая рукой в воздухе. — Я говорю с Кацудоном Юри!  
  
— Чилли В— подожди. У нас одинаковые имена? — спрашивает Плисецкий, выглядя устрашающе. — Отвратительно.  
  
— О, по правде говоря, Юрий очень доволен, — говорит Виктор, хлопая в ладоши и подпрыгивая на носочках. — Не верь ничему, что он говорит, Кацудон Юри, он _рад_.  
  
— ЧЕРТОВСКИ РАД, — огрызается Плисецкий, а потом поворачивается к Пхичиту. — И я ЛЕДЯНОЙ ТИГР, мудак.  
  
— Оуу, Юрий, это так ты проявляешь уважение к красивому молодому человеку, который спас твоего котенка от большого плохого дерева? — спрашивает Мила, моргая.  
  
Юри взвизгивает. Пхичит смеется.  
  
 — ВСЕ ВЫ ДОЛЖНЫ ПРОСТО УМЕРЕТЬ, — кричит Плисецкий, оставаясь героем до конца.  
  
— Достаточно! — рявкает Яков, затем неловко прочищает свое горло, когда _Лилия Барановская_ посылает ему ледяной невпечатленный взгляд. — Не ты, Лилия, конечно же. А теперь Временной Трек—  
  
— Прыжок*, — говорят Юри и Пхичит вместе.  
  
Яков прищуривает свои глаза  
  
— Вы знаете друг друга?  
  
— Он мой сосед по комнате! — Пхичит, один из самых лучших и самых любимых большинством героев в мире, соглашается с энтузиазмом. — Лучший друг навек, и единственный человек, кому я доверяю своих хомяков.  
  
На мгновение все просто смотрят. Кроме Лилии, которая выглядит ужасно раздраженной.  
  
Юри не может поверить, что Пхичит просто так признал это— что если он попадет в беду? Он не может говорить что-то наподобие: «Я дружу с суперзлодеем» и _не_ попасть в беду! Вот почему Юри был против съезжаться с Пхичитом в первую очередь!  
  
— Он — нет! — быстро говорит Юри. — Я имею в виду, я — нет! Я… должно быть существует второй Юри. — он смотрит на Плисецкого. — Эм… третий Юри? Который выглядит, как я. У меня есть дом. Свой. Там очень, эм, сыро. Злодейско. Много пауков и прочего.  
  
Пхичит улыбается ему с нежностью.  
  
— Ах, Юри, это было совсем ужасно, но очень мило, что ты попытался.  
  
— Он… под моим злым влиянием? — делает попытку Юри. — Я, эм, заставил его. Дружить со мной. В любом случае это не его вина или его выбор.  
  
Виктор закрывает рукой свои глаза, облокачивается спиной о стену и начинает смеяться. Немного бесконтрольно, как будто смех бьет ключом из него. Юри не может не уставиться на него, очарованный всем своим существом.  
  
— Как много героев, — слишком тихо спрашивает Яков, — связывались… с этим, этим Кацудоном?  
  
— Я не _такой_ *! — визжит Юри, все еще тихо восхищенный единственным и самым прекрасным человеком во всем мире.  
  
— О, Юри! О чем ты там думаешь? Бесстыдник! — вздыхает в притворном удивлении Пхичит. Мила неграциозно фыркает. Пхичит, думает Юри, в то время, как плечи Виктора начинают трястись, — самый худший.  
  
— Это не то, что я имел в виду! — говорит Яков, и Юри не нужны эмпатические силы Виктора, чтобы почувствовать, что он находится на краю отчаянья. _Злого_ отчаянья.  
  
— Вот почему я хотела перейти в комнату побольше, — раздраженно сказала Лилия, ее тон голоса, как бы говорил, что если бы все послушали ее, то вся эта неразбериха была бы уже решена. — Все не так просто, как ты думаешь, Яков. Кацудон — ученик Минако, и она знает больше о том времени, когда он был суперзлодеем.  
  
— Минако Окукава? Ты тренировался у Минако _Окукавы_? — спрашивает Мила, внезапно вся напрягшаяся. Даже Виктор перестает смеяться, что посмотреть впечатлено.  
  
— И, — добавляет Лилия резко, — большое число героев — такие, как молодой Временной Прыжок — штурмуют здание, требуя, чтобы мы отпустили Кацудона. Это если не упоминать, что половина города протестует против его заключения. Местные власти подняли шумиху; Мэр очень недоволен.  
  
Яков пристально смотрит на Юри.  
  
— Я… снял много котов с деревьев? — говорит Юри, чувствуя себя также изумленно, как и Яков. Он знает, что некоторые люди думают о нем хорошо—но это? — И мэр — очень милый человек. Я иногда выгуливаю его собак.  
  
Виктор хватается за свои ребра, слезы появляются в уголках его глаз, и он _все еще смеется_. Плисецкий выглядит глубоко, глубоко раненным всеми ими. Пхичит… в телефоне.  
  
Замечая его взгляд, Пхичит перестает печатать и объясняет:  
  
— Прима не шутит. #ОсвободитеКацудона сейчас в тренде. Но Юри, ты никогда мне не говорил, что ты известен еще и как #ЗащитникКотов!  
Как много историй о тебе я пропустил, потому что набирал неправильный тэг? И что мои хомяки подумают? Не волнуйся, я сделаю так, что все будут знать, что ты также #ХомячийЧемпион.  
  
— Я _что_? Защитник котов? _В тренде_?  
  
— И почему ты не сказал мне, что это был ты, кто остановил буйствующего динозавра от поедания тех младшеклассников в прошлом месяце? — спросил Пхичит, читая ленту в Твитере и нахмурив брови. — Юри! Ты выбрался ночью, чтобы остановить Безумного Чортлера от взрыва больницы? Как я должен быть твоим официальным алиби, если ты прячешь вещи от меня?  
  
— Официальным алиби? — повторяет напуганный Юри. — Пхичит, ты не можешь _говорить_ такие вещи! Мистер Фельцман, Прима, он просто шутит, он бы никогда не подорвал систему.  
  
Никто из них не выглядит убежденным, но Прима смотрит на Пхичита с чем-то во взгляде, что можно ошибочно принять за одобрение. (Яков смотрит на Пхичита и Юри с чем-то, что можно ошибочно принять за убийственный гнев). Юри думает, что он начинает понимать, почему Прима и Минако были отличной командой в то время, когда они были героями.  
  
— Это был _ты_ прошлой ночью? — спрашивает Виктор, смотря на него очень странным взглядом. — Я видел запись, но она была сильно размыта. Ты очень впечатляющий.  
  
Его глаза широко открыты и немного мерцают, его щеки все еще розовые от его приступа смеха, и Юри не понимает, что происходит, хотя он всегда может списать это на то, что Виктор безумно привлекательный. _Да_ , думает Юри дико. _Я впечатляющий, будь впечатлен. Я миска свиных котлет, что увлекает мужчин._  
  
Глаза Виктора становятся еще шире, и это заставляет Юри начать очень, очень волноваться о тех эмоциях, что Виктор получает от него.  
  
— Подожди, подожди, все это ничего не значит. Вернемся назад. Кацудон, ты можешь достать автограф Минако Окукавы? — спрашивает Мила с немного дикими глазами. — Яков, мы можем его отпустить, не так ли? Похоже худшее, что он может сделать — это гнусно спасти жука от участи быть раздавленным.  
  
— Я… думаю, я предпочту хорошую камеру сейчас, — сконфуженно говорит Юри, полностью оглушенный. Тюремная камера звучит роскошно, правда—все, что ему надо, — это раскладушка и немного тишины и покоя.  
  
— Я присоединюсь к тебе, — говорит Виктор с яркой, энергичной улыбкой. — Мы должны поговорить немного, Юри. Узнать друг друга получше.  
  
Что. Это… что?  
  
Юри устал. Он не может так больше. Он драматично падает на стол, ударяя его лбом с громким звуком.  
  
Стол сразу же ломается на две части и падает на пол. Юрий Плисецкий сжимает свою переносицу и вздыхает.  
  
— О нет, мне так жаль, — кричит Юри, возвращаясь в обратное положение так быстро, что чуть не переворачивается на стуле. Яков пустым взглядом смотрит на сломанный стол на полу. — Я починю его! Или заменю его! Я правда не хотел—Я теперь и правда злодей, не так ли?  
  
— Нет, нет, — говорит Виктор, смех все еще виден в изгибе его губ и в мерцании его глаз. Почему он такой красивый? — Ты _идеальный_.  
  
Чтооооо. Что.  
  
— Мерзко, — бурчит Плисецкий.  
  
— Ооооо, — выдыхает Пхичит, счастливый. — Юри, я записал это! Ты можешь повторять это перед сном всю свою оставшуюся жизнь! Ты можешь притвориться, что твой плакат с Виктором Никифоровым говорит с тобой!  
  
— Эм, — говорит Юри, ужасно преданный в самый неожиданный момент самым ужасным способом. — Нет?  
  
_Да_ , думает он в направлении Пхичита, игнорируя тот факт, что никто из них не владеет телепатией. _Конечно да, сделай это, и я прощу упоминание о постере и может быть поблагодарю тебя за то, что ты не сказал «все твои двадцать шесть постеров с Виктором Никифоровым»._  
  
Пхичит кивает в понимании. У Юри самый лучший худший друг в мире.  
  
— Я возьму копию! — говорит Виктор. А потом с лукавой улыбкой спрашивает, —…Плакат?  
  
У него все еще лучший худший друг в мире, думает Юри в то время, как хочет провалиться под землю.  
  
— Одну копию? Я думаю, я могу это сделать, — говорит Пхичит Виктору, как предатель, которым он и является.  
  
— Ты _записывал_ мой допрос? — орет Яков на Пхичита, хватая себя за волосы. Юри опять чувствует волнение за здоровье Якова; Виктор ловит его взгляд и подмигивает. Почему, удивляется Юри, Виктор подмигивает ему? Несколько часов назад Виктор _опасался_ его, а теперь он улыбается, и подмигивает, и называет его идеальным. Это какая-то новая техника допроса? Юри точно находит ее очень эффективной. Что… о нет, Виктор способен сказать об этом с помощью своих сил.  
  
Юри желает, чтобы стол прожил чуть-чуть дольше, чтобы он мог ударить свою голову об него снова.  
  
—…Если я скажу нет, вы поверите мне? — спрашивает Якова Пхичит с очаровательной улыбкой и с полным отсутствием чувства вины. — Ууупс, тоооолько что выложил! Точно не специально, боже, что за ошибка! Хэштэг МожетеПоверить, Хэштэг КацудонМилашка—  
  
Виктор достает свой телефон так быстро, что Юри задается вопрос, а не владеет ли Виктор суперскоростью.  
  
Юри поднимает глаза.  
  
— Кацудон _что_ —  
  
— Также официальный хэштэг для тебя! — говорит Пхичит. — Я уже знаю парочку, но сегодня я получил реально полезный опыт.  
  
— КацудонУстал — _лучший_ , — говорит Плисецкий Пхичиту, а потом резко бледнеет.  
  
— Ооо, Огненный Полосатик, ты один из его фанатов? — спрашивает радостный Пхичит.  
  
Фанатов? Что? Юри — случайный злодей, у него нет _фанатов_. Хорошо, Мэр его поддерживает, и есть несколько ресторанов, которые пытаются дать ему бесплатно еду, и шесть или семь банков, которые он как будто ограбил, отправили ему: «Мы Знаем, Что Это Был Не Ты» с подарочными корзинками, но это только потому, что в Сочи много добрых, поддерживающих людей, которые всегда готовы помочь нечаянному суперзлодею в трудной ситуации.  
  
Плисецкий ощетинивается:  
  
— ЛЕДЯНОЙ ТИГР. И я не просто какой-то фанат, окей, я не такой неудачник, как тот идиот с черепахой. Я _начал_ с тэга ЗащитникКотов—чеерт, я никогда этого не говорил. Я ничего не говорил.  
  
— Ложь, — ликующе обвиняет его Виктор, после чего возвращается в свой телефон.  
  
Парень с черепахой? Он говорит о…?  
  
— Ты знаешь Минами? — спрашивает Юри, моргая глазами. Он пододвигается с нетерпением. — Ты знаешь, почему его черепаха постоянно оказывается на крыше? Я не понимаю, почему это происходит. И он зовет меня каждый раз. Не то чтобы я не люблю черепах, и я не думаю, что он должен сам взбираться на крыши! Я просто… Должно это происходить каждую неделю?  
  
— Он серьезно? — спрашивает Юрий Плисецкий Пхичита.  
  
— Стопроцентно, — заверяет его Пхичит.  
  
— О БОЖЕ мой, Кацудон. Черепаший Неудачник — это лицензированный супергерой, — говорит Юрий Юри. — Он умеет _летать_. Это одна из его способностей. Другая — это _разговаривать с черепахами_. Теперь почему ты ДУМАЕШЬ он продолжает звать тебя ползать по крышам?  
  
Юри осторожно смотрит на него.  
  
— Он…проверяет меня?  
  
— Я сдаюсь, — сообщает Вселенной Юрий Плисецкий. Юри чувствует его боль, хотя даже не понимает, откуда она.  
  
— Так Бормочущий Минами* знает его тоже, — рявкает Яков, выбрасывая свои руки в воздух. —  _Фантастика_.  
  
Юри пытается уложить все в голове об «Бормочущем Минами», а потом интересуется, слишком ли рано отказываться от жизни.  
  
— Он _Чудо_ -Минами*, — поправляет Якова Лилия отрывисто, что кажется еще хуже.  
  
— ЗащитникКотов, КацудонМилашка, КацудонУстал, ОсвободитеКацудона… — бормочет Виктор, успешно игнорируя всех и вся в угоду своему телефону. — Сейчас, какие там другие хэштэги? О, о, Временной Удар—  
  
— Прыжок, — Юри и Пхичит вздыхают в унисон.  
  
— Да, да, что вы там говорите, я нашёл твоё видео! — говорит Виктор, пропуская их поправку мимо ушей. — Слушай!  
  
Юри может слышать тихие звуки уничтожения им имущества Совета Героев и обрекания себя на одиночное заключение. Он поникает.  
  
— О том автографе, — пытается Мила снова, когда в Видео Юри заикается.  
  
— НА ВЫХОД! ВСЕ ВЫ! НА ВЫХОД. Я УСТАЛ, — кричит Яков, и Юри больше, чем немного грустный от того, что это перекрывает те невероятные слова, которые Виктор говорит ему в Видео. Хотя плакат с Виктором _точно_ будет повторять их каждую ночь. При условии, что он сможет хранить постер с Виктором и копию видео, когда он будет заперт навсегда.  
  
— Я иду, куда хочу, когда я хочу, — говорит Лилия отрывисто с прищуренными глазами.  
  
— Я не имел в виду тебя, конечно же, — говорит быстро Яков, хотя он все ещё кипит от гнева. — Временной Трек—  
  
— Прыжок, — произносят Пхичит и Юри хором.  
  
Яков скрежещет зубами. Юри никогда раньше не видел, как кто-то скрежещет зубами в реальной жизни, и сразу же решает, что он больше не хочет видеть снова.  
  
— Все мы, — говорит Лилия повышая несильно голос, — идем в Сапфировую комнату для Конференций. Сейчас же. Мила, мы поговорим об этом автографе позже. Кацудон, стол не важен. Остальные, будьте тише, уберите свои телефоны и _двигайтесь_.

* * *

 

 

Сапфировая Комната для Конференций — это болезненная смесь оранжево-розового и депрессивно-серого. Она _явно_ не сапфировая. Юри начинает думать, что может ему лучше все-таки остаться злодеем.  
  
Сапфировая Комната для Конференций также очень большая и на удивление полная. Чудо… Минами сидит здесь, держа свою черепаху. И…  
  
— Юри! — весело кричит Кристоф, как только Юри переступает порог комнаты. — Ты плохой мальчик, пропускаешь нашу клубную ночь, чтобы спасти человеческие жизни — ты настоящий злодей, не так ли? И все, что ты мне написал — это: «Что-то произошло»? Знаешь, я и сам герой, я мог помочь тебе разобраться с Безумным Чортлером.  
  
Это правда, но Юри не может заставить себя работать с тем, кто известен, как Эякулятор--по крайней мере, не когда он спасает впечатлительных детей. Он может быть и случайный злодей, но везде есть свои _границы_.  
  
— Я запомню это, — говорит он, а потом вспоминает, что он вот-вот будет брошен в темную яму.  
  
— Ты знаешь Юри, Крис? — спрашивает Виктор, и он выглядит необъяснимо счастливым этим фактом.  
  
— Ты должен увидеть его на шесте, — говорит Крис Виктору, который сразу же запинается об свою ногу и почти падает на землю. Юри автоматически тянется, чтобы поймать его, случайно ломая армированные антисиловые наручники, которые он надел по настоянию Якова.  
  
— Ох, извините! — съеживается Юри, соединяя свои руки вместе, как будто это каким-то образом соединит наручники снова. Яков трагично смотрит на него.  
  
— Мой герой, — говорит Виктор и взмахивает своими ресницами. Виктор Никифоров, обнаруживает Юри в этот момент, _просто ужасен_ во взмахивании своих ресниц. Это может быть наименее привлекательная вещь, которую он когда-либо делал в своей жизни, подмечает Юри изумленно, и тут же поражается тому, что находит это безнадежно привлекательным.  
  
Виктор смотрит на него странно, затем игнорирует те эмоции, которые Юри ему посылает, и придвигается немного ближе, кладя руку на его плечи.  
  
— А теперь, Юри. Что я услышал о танцах на шесте?  
  
Юри издает непроизвольный _визг_. Виктор улыбается ему так, будто он никогда ничего более милого в своей жизни не слышал, затем надувает губы, когда Юри вылезает из-под его руки.  
  
— Он может показать тебе, — услужливо говорит Крис. — У меня есть шест с собой.  
  
Он останавливается, невинно улыбается и говорит:  
  
— Ну. _Два_ , но только один для танцев.  
  
Юрий Плисецкий громко смеется, а Виктор хихикает. Остальные же, к счастью, достаточно мудры, чтобы не спрашивать очевидные вопросы.  
  
Юри думает, не слишком ли поздно попросить смертный приговор. Он откажется от своего признания. Он скажет Якову все, что тот захочет услышать. Он торжественно поклянется, что он ни разу не спасал котенка в своей жизни. Он бьет шестерых каждое утро перед завтраком! Он видит собак и _не останавливается, чтобы погладить их!_ Он чистое зло.  
  
— Ты публично танцевал на шесте? — спрашивает Пхичит, обиженный. — Без меня? Мы учились этому вместе, Юри.  
  
— Я не содействую преступлениям несовершеннолетних, — говорит Юри с ужасом.  
  
— Юри, мне _двадцать_.  
  
— Ты младше меня, а _я_ недостаточно взрослый, чтобы ходить по клубам с _Кристофом Джакометти_ , — говорит Юри. — Никто не достаточно взрослый.  
  
— Я думал, мы собрались здесь, чтобы обсудить злодея, — пробормотал кто-то — вообще-то, Юри узнал его сразу. Ли Сынгыль, Математик. Они не совсем друзья, но Юри как-то раз помог ему вытащить лимузин Мэра из реки, и это привело к тому, что они устраивали редкие щенячьи встречи. Виччан очень привязался к хаски Сынгыля.  
  
И конечно это дело в Ростелекоме, о котором Юри пытается не думать.  
  
Мишель Криспино — известный всем, как Микки, хотя по идее он Сэр Рыцарь—, насмешливо произносит:  
  
— Он _почти_ злодей, но почти злодей — все равно злодей.  
  
Он скрещивает руки на груди и выглядит воинственно, что…нет так уж и необычно.  
  
Рядом с ним стоит его сестра Сара, знаменитый герой Сала, которая бешено махает Юри.  
  
— Кацудон! — весело кричит она. — Приятно видеть тебя снова. Не слушай Микки, Сынгыль, Кацудон совсем не плохой парень.  
  
— Мне все равно — с раздражением произносит Сынгыль.  
  
— Хэй, Сара, — говорит Юри неохотно, вздрагивая, когда Микки свирепо смотрит на него.  
  
— Ох, вот как? — спрашивает Крис, его брови приподняты. — Вы все тоже знаете Кацудона?  
  
— Ростелеком, два года назад, — объясняет Сара. — Он помог нам спасти день и потом исчез так быстро, как мы закончили обниматься, но мы переписывались через почту.  
  
—…Обниматься? — повторяет Яков, с напуганным выражением лица, которое Юри очень хорошо понимает. Лицо Сынгыля мрачнеет при воспоминании, а Микки вздрагивает. Юри сожалеет о Ростелекоме еще больше.  
  
Лилия прочищает свое горло, и в комнате становится тихо. Прима может быть и в отставке, замечает Юри, но она все еще сильна, как прежде, в ее влиятельном и ужасающем виде.  
  
— Спасибо всем, что пришли. Старший Совет дал Якову и мне право решить, как закончится Дело Кацудона, и я намереваюсь закончить его в течение следующего получаса или _умереть, пытаясь_. Во-первых, кто из присутствующих лично знаком с Кацудоном?  
  
Только Яков, Виктор и Мила не сразу подняли свои руки. Пхичит поднял две. Лилия выглядит немного сожалеющей, когда спрашивает:  
  
— А теперь. Есть здесь кто-нибудь, кто верит, что Кацудон и правда суперзлодей?  
  
Руки опустились; Сара дергает руку Микки вниз, когда он отказывается ее отпустить.  
  
— Он ужасен в Марио Карт, — сообщает всем Хуанхонг. — Но…не настоящий злодей? Дело с Кубком Китая вряд ли закончилось бы хорошо для нас, если бы он не появился. И Лео, и я проводили игровые ночи с ним, и Пхичит по мне выглядит нормально.  
  
— Он забирает себе весь Читос, — добавляет Лео. — Но он щедро делится Доритос, и он всегда покупает больше соуса.  
  
— Он герой, которого мы заслуживаем! — твердо заявляет Минами. Его черепаха выглядит почти такой же страдающей, как Яков и Юрий Плисецкий.  
  
Эмиль выдвигает:  
  
— Он хорош в обнимашках.  
  
— Он спас моего кота, — пожимает Крис плечами.  
  
Юри…не помнит этого.  
  
— Я думал, мы встретились в клубе? — спрашивает он.  
  
— Да, и я угостил тебя напитком, потому что я узнал в тебе человека, который спас моего кота, — отвечает Крис терпеливо. — Разумное дерево, гоняющееся за всеми соседскими питомцами? По моему мнению, я думал, что это заслуживало бесплатного напитка или два или шестнадцать. А потом ты оказался очень милым и самым лучшим пьяным за все время, так что очевидно, что мы поддерживали связь.  
  
— Ох.  
  
Это…на самом деле имеет смысл. И он помнит это дерево. У него остались _шрамы_ от этого дерева.  
  
— Ну, — говорит Виктор серьезно, и все замолкают от его тона, — У меня есть замечания*.  
  
Сердце Юри пропускает удар. Но, думает он, Виктор самый лучший герой в мире не просто так — он должен беспокоиться о всеобщей безопасности, должен быть ответственным и правильным в своем суждении. Даже если сам он не думает, что Юри злодей, то это не означает, что он может бросить осторожность на ветер.  
  
— Вот как? — спрашивает Лилия, прищуривая глаза.  
  
— Да, для двоих. Согласно Кацуки, в двух часах отсюда, есть новое турецкое местечко в центре города. Так что если бы мы могли все это провернуть…  
  
_Что.  
  
Что?_  
  
—  _Витя_ , — говорит Яков зловеще. Собранные в комнате герои выглядят слишком заинтригованными, и глаза Криса опасно сверкают.  
  
— Тогда ты веришь, что он, как он говорит, не преступник? По крайней мере, несмотря на его…бдительность. — спрашивает Лилия Виктора холодно. Она совершенно игнорирует то, что Пхичит не только вытащил телефон из своего кармана, но и кружит вокруг Виктора и Юри, чтобы снять их с лучшего ракурса. Юри морщится, а Пхичит показывает ему язык в ответ.  
  
— Ну, я не могу согласиться с этим, — говорит Виктор с жизнерадостной улыбкой. — В тот самый миг, когда я узнал его, он украл мое внимание, мое дыхание _и_ мое сердце.  
  
Крис свистит, выглядя впечатленным. Челюсть Юри падает.  
  
— Слишком много воровства за несколько часов. Поэтому! Я решил! Юри однозначно заслуживает реабилитацию, и я буду его наставником! Я превращу его в самого лучшего героя, которого этот мир когда-либо знал.  
  
Юри точно уверен, что он визжит, но Яков и Юрий Плисецкий тоже визжат, так что он хотя бы имеет компанию.  
  
— ТОЧНО НЕТ! — бушует Яков.  
  
— ТЫ УНИЧТОЖИШЬ ЕГО, — воет Плисецкий.  
  
— МНЕ НРАВИТСЯ ЭТО! — выкрикивает Пхичит, отпуская свой телефон ниже в возбуждении.  
  
— А остальные? — спрашивает Лилия героев за столом.  
  
— Без разницы, — говорит Сынгыль, готовый удалиться. — Повторяю еще раз, мне все равно. Так долго, пока он не полезет обниматься снова.  
  
— Да! Юри! — ободряет его Сара, подпрыгивая на своем стуле. — Посмотри на себя, наконец-то получаешь свой шанс! Я так счастлива за тебя!  
  
— Держись подальше от моей сестры, злодей, — предупреждает его Микки, прищуривая свои глаза.  
  
— Ох, помолчи, Микки.  
  
— Прекрасно, все согласны! Мы начинаем сразу же! — решает Виктор. —…После ужина. Я был серьезен насчет брони.  
  
Лилия поворачивается к Юри, смотрит на него какое-то время, а потом говорит:  
  
— Хмм. Что ж. Люди все сказали, и эти идиоты в комнате тоже. Кацудон, ты будешь на стажировке на протяжении года; если ты успешно впечатлишь нас за это время, и снизишь все преступления до уровня этой избитой романтической метафоры—  
  
—  _Избитой_? — повторяет Виктор, ужасно оскорбленный. Пхичит давится.  
  
— —тогда ты получишь свою лицензию.  
  
У Юри захватывает дыхание. Лицензия? Она правда—сама Прима правда сказала…  
  
— Вы имеете в виду, — говорит он, сглатывая. — Я буду героем? Настоящим?  
  
Лилия выгибает одну бровь дугой.  
  
— Хмм. Ну, _официальным_.  
  
— Я в это не верю, — бормочет Яков. — Ничего из этого—Витя не может—  
  
— А теперь, мы можем сообщить это новостям и отпустить бунтовщиков домой, — говорит Лилия, хлопая в ладоши резко. — Они продолжают скандировать, и это ужасно раздражает.  
  
Бунтовщики?  
  
— И Юри может познакомить меня с Минако Окукавой, — говорит Мила восторженно. — И она сразу же заметит мой бесконечный потенциал и предложит учить меня и удочерит меня или женится на мне, мне не так важно.  
  
—  _После ужина_ , — говорит Виктор. — Приоритеты, Ву-Ху Грави, приоритеты.  
  
— Я Пошла Ты Гравитация, — говорит ему Мила раздраженно. — Как долго мы работаем вместе? И ты ни разу не произносил его правильно! Какая ты думаешь у меня сила?  
  
Юри поворачивается к Пхичиту, открывая и закрывая рот. Пхичит улыбается ему в ответ, смаргивая слезы.  
  
— Юри, — говорит он, — Это взаправду. _Взаправду_.  
  
— Я… — До Юри не может дойти это; он может только трясти головой в безверии.  
  
— Это еще не решено! — кричит Яков, даже его макушка начала покрываться яркими пятнами от ярости. — Виктор не наставник! И мы должны провести официальное слушание _в конце концов_ —  
  
— И что более важно, — добавляет Пхичит громко. — Значит ли это, что Юри получит прошлую плату за все его геройские дела до этого дня? Это кажется мне справедливым. Так, плата за всех спасенных котенков, хмм, посмотрим…  
  
—Я хорош в числах, — говорит Сынгыль, поднимаясь. —Временной Удар—  
  
— Прыжок, — стонут Юри и Пхичит.  
  
— Если ты дашь мне список его добрых дел, я смогу рассчитать баланс того, что он получил, минус стандартные штрафы за злодейство. Так как Кацудон находился в Сочи последние несколько лет, то денежные средства, конечно же, будет предоставлять Сочинский Старший Совет.  
  
Яков и Лилия замирают. Они выглядят почти…пойманными, не может не заметить Юри.  
  
— Я должна выйти к толпам людей, — говорит Лилия быстро, резко отворачиваясь и гордо уходя. — Это все, ребята, вы свободны.  
  
— РАСХОДИМСЯ, — добавляет Яков, избегая пристальный взгляд Пхичита. — ЭТА ВСТРЕЧА ОКОНЧЕНА. ВСЕ РАЗРЕШИЛОСЬ.  
  
— Так я могу тренировать его? Я теперь его официальный тренер? — спрашивает Виктор, обрадованный.  
  
Яков останавливается.  
  
— Абсолютно _нет_ —  
  
— Но, прошлая плата, — говорит Пхичит снова. — Дело в больнице прошлой ночью достойно _целого состояния_ —  
  
Сынгыль тонко улыбается, в то время как прикладывает ручку к бумаге. Яков убегает к двери, крича:  
  
— Закончено! Дело Кацудона решено! Никаких дальнейших обсуждений! Делай, черт возьми, что хочешь, Витя, как ты всегда делаешь!  
  
Сынгыль сдувается, разочарованный. Пхичит пожимает плечами и говорит:  
  
— Ах, ну ладно. Деньги были бы кстати, но что мы можем поделать?  
  
— Подать официальную жалобу, — сразу же говорит Сынгыль.  
  
— Необязательно! — говорит быстро Юри, потому что Пхичит выглядит так, будто действительно думает над этим. — Мне хорошо и так. — Он чувствует себя лучше, чем хорошо. Сара права: это его шанс, шанс, которого он ждал с того времени, когда он был двенадцатилетним мальчиком, смотревшим на Виктора, сражающегося против опасной Лиловой Феи, на телевизоре Юко.  
  
— Отлично! — говорит Виктор с довольной улыбкой. — Вот как, значит! А теперь, Юри, расскажи мне все о себе. Нам нужно построить доверие между друг другом, как тренеру с учеником, ты так не считаешь? Особенно после твоих ужасных преступлений против меня. Ты встречаешься с кем-то? С кем ты встречался в прошлом? Отношения между тобой и Пхичитом чисто платонические, да? Что тебе нравится в мужчинах? Или, раз уж такое дело, в женщинах? Ты хорошо относишься к совместному воспитанию пуделя?  
  
— Ну, ну, Виктор, оставь некоторые для ужина, — говорит Крис, смеясь. — Тебе не о чем будет говорить!  
  
— Чепуха. За ужином мы можем поговорить обо мне, — говорит Виктор, махая рукой пренебрежительно. — И есть еще кое-что, что я хотел бы обсудить.  
  
Юри смотрит на свои сломанные наручники, остро осознавая, что он весь ярко-красный.  
  
— Могу я теперь их снять? — спрашивает он с надеждой.  
  


***

  
  
(Особенность того, что ты эмпат, особенность, о которой никто не говорил Виктору, когда он начинал, особенность, о которой он никому сейчас не говорит, — это то, что это ужасно, ужасно пусто. Он хорош в чтении того, что чувствуют люди, и даже лучше в влиянии на их эмоции, но в некотором роде весь остальной мир становится таким…  
  
Бесцветным. Скучным. _Плоским_.  
  
Он исключительный герой, конечно же; нехватка мотивации не сильно мешает ему спасать жизни. Но иногда он осознает, что он даже больше не замечает людей, которым он помогает, как они выглядят или вещи, которые они говорят ему—только как ощущаются их страх, и злость, и облегчение.  
  
Прошло много времени с тех пор, когда он перестал пытаться вспомнить последнее время, когда он чувствовал _свою_ собственную эмоцию.  
  
И тогда его команда арестовывает Кацудона, и неожиданно его мир снова полон красок.)  
  


* * *

 

  
  
После ужина Юри приводит Виктора в квартиру, которую он делит с Пхичитом, и знакомит Виччана со своим тезкой.  
  
— Какой хороший мальчик, — ахает Виктор, сразу же приседая, чтобы дать Виччану извиваться вокруг него. Это самый лучший момент во всей жизни Юри. За исключением того, когда Виктор превосходит себя, смотря на Юри и говоря неожиданно:  
  
— Ты удивительный.  
  
— Не так удивителен, как ты, — говорит Юри честно.  
  
Пхичит прочищает свое горло, и оба, Виктор и Юри, подпрыгивают—они даже не заметили его, сидящего на кухне, поедающего свой десерт и читающего ежедневную газету. До того, как Юри успевает извиниться, Пхичит улыбается и говорит:  
  
— Юри, почему бы тебе не показать ему свою комнату?  
  
— Да, покажи мне свою комнату! — говорит Виктор с энтузиазмом, оживляясь. — И плакат!  
  
Плакат. Плакаты. _Четыре стены, покрытые плакатами_.  
  
— Потом, — перебивает его Пхичит, потому что в конце концов он больше супергерой, чем тролль, — Сначала Виктор попробует немного моего кхао тома.  
  
— Конечно, — галантно соглашается Виктор, смотря то на одного, то на другого с любопытной улыбкой. — Юри?  
  
— Да, только—одну секунду. Начинайте без меня, — говорит Юри и бежит в свою комнату.  
  
— Юри? — зовёт его Виктор, звуча ужасно оставлено. — Юри, я могу спать сегодня с тобой, верно?  
  
Юри врезается лицом в дверь.

**Author's Note:**

> * Хомяк-Молоток - это Hamster Hammer, игра, где нужно бить хомяков молотком.  
> * Chilly Willy - это возможно отсылка к пингвину Чилли Вилли, а может и что-то другое, скажите, если знаете.  
> * Шутка с именем Пхичита - это игра слов: Trip - Truck - Tap  
> * Юри говорит, что он не такой, потому что здесь тоже своеобразная игра слов. Consort - означает связь, а также встречи за деньги, ну, или что-то в таком духе.  
> * С именем Минами также игра слов: Minamumbler - Minamiracle  
> * Игра слов, Виктор сказал: ”I have reservations”, что можно перевести, как у меня есть замечания и как у меня есть бронь(в ресторане).


End file.
